tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
All the World's a Stage/Transcript
Lily: I don't know what you see in this game. Kyra: It's fun. Watch. What was that? Lily: Speed's an elf power. That side of you must be getting stronger. Kyra, be careful. Kyra: It's fun. Watch. Lily: Kyra, be careful. Kyra: How cool was that? Peter: Kyra? Peter: That was freakish. How did you do it? Kyra: I've been practicing. Peter: You're always practicing, but I've never seen you do that before. What are you looking at? Kyra: Nothing. Have you done your prep for " "? We really need to get a good mark for that assignment. Peter: I've got my lines, but I sound awful. Kyra: Well, I'm sure once you're in costume and feel the part, you'll get better. Peter: Acting's not my thing. Can you ask Mathilda to cast someone else? Kyra: She's relying on you. Meet you at the hall to rehearse. Lily: I warned you. Kyra: It's not my fault. The speed just happened. Lily: So, we have to make sure you're not seen when it happens again. Kyra: You're teaching me invisibility? Why? Lily: Your powers are developing so fast. You almost revealed yourself. Imogen: The answer to that is not encouraging her to use her magic even more. Now can I have some quiet? Lily: Stand in front of this and watch. See, I'm gone. Kyra: Lily, I can still see you. Lily: A magical being can always see another magical being. Even when they're invisible. But look in the mirror. Kyra: The mirror sees what a human sees? Lily: Exactly. Now you try. Kyra: But I don't have a wand. Imogen: Because you're more elf than fairy naturally. Lily: And because how a fairy gets a wand is a complicated process. So, you'll just have to use these instead. Less elegant, I know. Peter: I am not wearing tights. Mathilda: The 1600s, Peter, what do you think they wore? Jeans? Peter: We could do a modern interpretation. Mathilda: Not when the assignment says and I quote "Recreate the world of Shakespearean theater." I'm the director, so try it on. Peter: What if I have a wardrode malfunction? Mathilda: What? Peter: whispers What if they tear? Mathilda: Stop being a wimp. Peter: I'm not. I just don't wanna embarrass the audience. Mathilda: You were not my first choice in getting thiis role, but Kyra insisted that you get the part. Okay, so we are going to make this a success, right? Peter: "But what soft light through yonder window breaks. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." See? I'm terrible. Get someone else. Mathilda: No time. You're Romeo, get used to it. Meet me back here with Kyra at two. toots Okay, people! clapping Lily: Focus on your feet and move your way up your body. Kyra: Okay. Lily: Or the other way around. Kyra: How do I get my arms and head back? Lily: Reverse the movement? Kyra: of relief This is hard. Lily: You'll get it. It just take time. I was so excited when I finally got it. I could walk along a street and no one could see me. I used to go to the gardens and watch people. Sometimes, I'd see lovers. And if they were shy, I'd sprinkle a touch of fairy dust on them so they'd only have eyes for each other. Kyra: Isn't that a bit creepy? Lily: Oh, sometimes love needs a bit of help. Kyra: Uh, hi Peter. What's up? Peter: Have you seen the ridiculous costume Mathilda wants me to wear? Kyra: Uh, you mean for "Romeo and Juliet"? I didn't think it was that ridiculous. Peter: You knew about it and didn't tell me? Kyra: Peter, we're just doing a few scenes. You're only on stage for ten minutes. Peter: Ten minutes of embarrassment that will be streamed on the school website, scar me for life and require years of therapy. Kyra: Alright, I get it. Um, come over to my place, and we'll talk about it. Sorry, school emergency. Gotta go. Lily: "Romeo and Juliet" was my favorite play. I've always dreamed of meeting my own Romeo. Without the tragic ending, of course. So, anyway, you need to keep practicing. Kyra: I will, later. :Credits. Orla: Wah-lan and Goa-Goa are settling happily in their new enclosure and zookeepers are crossing their fingers for a baby panda... Kyra: Something smells good. Steve: Leg of lamb, roasted in garlic, honey, and rosemary. These cooking shows make it so easy. Kyra: Until you try it and the kitchen catches fire. Steve: Uh, fair go, I haven't done that in ages. Orla: In local news, reports of an arm chair taking flight in a local park have been explained by meteorologists as rare form of heat mirage. Steve: We must have had about 50 calls about that chair. Orla: ...statement a short time ago. Kyra: A flying chair? Impossible, obviously. I think it's full, father. Steve: And it's not gonna empty itself. Is it, daughter? Peter: Kyra? Imogen: Don't tell me Kyra cracked invisibility. Lily: No, she's having real trouble. Imogen: Of course. She has to use her fingers. That's an elf thing. Way more practical than fairy wands. Lily: Are you offering to help teach her? Imogen: Not when I'm trying to cram a year's worth of lessons into half that time. Lily: If Kyra reveals the Magical World to humans, they'll be an inquiry. We'll both be in big trouble, because it's both our faults she's like this. Peter: One second I could only see your legs, then the rest of you appeared. Kyra: That's crazy. You must have been looking into the sun. Peter: I wasn't. This morning, you were so fast on the basketball court. And now you're able to disappear? That's not normal. Normal people don't have bits of them vanish. Kyra: Peter, calm down. Peter: I am calm! This is me being calm! It's not possible. Something's happened to you. Kyra: It hasn't. We should get to rehearsal. Peter: No one's leaving until you tell me how you're invisible. Imogen: Looks like someone messed up. Peter: Who are you? Lily: He saw you? I warned you to be careful. Kyra: I was practicing. It was an accident. Peter: Where'd you come from? Who are you? Imogen: I'm an elf. She's a fairy/ Peter: A fairy? flutters her wings. Okay. You're a fairy. Kyra: I wasn't going to tell him. Peter: Tell me what? Imogen: We can't just leave him like this. He knows too much. Peter: Too much of what? Imogen: Lily? Lily: Not the mind wipe again. Peter: Mind wipe? Now hang on... Kyra: That didn't work on me. Imogen: He's not magical like you, so it should work. Peter: Magical like you? Kyra, what are they talking about? Lily: You know the mind wipe is dangerous. If anyone finds out, I could get expelled or worse. Imogen: You dragged me into this. You fix it. Kyra: Are you sure it won't hurt him? Peter: Hurt me? Lily: You won't remember a thing. I hope. Peter: Now wait a sec. Kyra: Peter? Peter! Peter: What am I doing here? Kyra: You came to complain about your costume. Peter: Costume? Kyra: For "Romeo and Juliet." The English assignment? You, uh... didn't see anything odd before, did you? Peter: No. Kyra: exhales Oh... Mathilda wants us to rehearse at 2. We should go. whispering Are you sure he's okay? Imogen: He's fine. Lily: Promise you will never mention this to Professor Maxwell. Imogen: Ever. Kyra: My lips are sealed. Kyra: He's just nervous. I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, who else are you gonna get this late? Mathilda: You know how much work this is going to take? whistle Cue lights and sound! Peter: But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her bestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady. It is my love! Mathilda: Wow! He's so good now. What happened? Where'd he go? Peter: Good morrow, fair ladies. Tis a fine day, and I would sup with thee. Come be brisk, pop boy. I treat them all with your finest beverage. I am bethrothed to fair Juliet Capulet. Are thee acquainted with the one I love? Mathilda: Peter's not backstage. And he's not in the bathroom either. Kyra: Maybe he went for a walk to rehearse on his own? Mathilda: What for? He was so good. It was like he'd become someone else. phones ring and beep Wait, why is he rehearsing at the cafe? Kyra: I need to go. Mathilda: Bring him back. Peter: Oh speak again, bright angel, for thou art is glorious as this night. Beating away my art. Darra: Your friend is terrific. He really is Romeo. Kyra: That's what I'm afraid of. claps That's great, Peter. But it's time to get back to rehearsal. Peter: I know thee not, wench. Kyra: Peter, enough. Come on. Peter: My name is Romeo. R-r-romeo Montague. Kyra: And I am Juliet. And we have to go. Peter: Thou art not Juliet. You're but a pale and sickly imposter. Be gone! Darra: What did you do to him? Kyra: Not me. Lily. Darra: Hail, Romeo! Come with me. I know where there's a party. Peter: Unhand me, knave. Though know'st me not. And yet, is it? Yes, it's Tybalt. Fire and fury be my conduct now. Darra: Cool it. Peter: I know thee not, coward. Bring your second. We shall met at dawn, and I'll run you through. Darra: I don't know what your problem is, but... Peter: You're a Capulet. And as I am a Montague, you quarrel and let me be with my Juliet, mistress of my heart. Kyra: So, you wanna see Juliet? Peter: More than all the stars in the heavens. Kyra: Keep an eye on him. Lily: Kyra! How's the invisibility practice? Imogen: Will we be seeing less of you? Kyra: This is no time for jokes. You made Peter think he's Romeo. For real. Lily: I told you the mind wipe was dangerous. But you insisted. Imogen: If I told you to step in front of a charging Minotaur, would you? Ruksy: Wait, Romeo? As in Romeo and Juliet? I love that play. Lily: Me, too. Kyra: Wait! I can't leave him like this! Ruksy: Okay, we need to find anything we can on character transference. Ladder? This might take some time. Kyra: It can't. Peter's at the cafe challenging Darra to a duel. I tried to get Peter away, but he wouldn't come with me because he doesn't believe I'm Juliet. Lily: Of course not. Romeo only wants to be with Juliet. Kyra: So we need to find him another Juliet. Lily: Who? Peter: 'Cause your soul was but a little way above our heads by thine to keep your company. Darra: Right. Why don't you keep me company somewhere else? Peter: Either thou or I or both most go with him. Darra: Oh, Romeo. There's someone here to see you. Peter: At last, my Juliet. My dear, my lady, my love. Lily: Thank you. Now what? Kyra: Get him out of here. Keep him busy until Ruksy finds a solution. Lily: Uh, handsome Romeo... Willst thouest cometh with me-th? Peter: I would follow you like day follows night. For you, Juliet are the sun. Lily: Really? Peter: Wither where we go, my love. To Verona? Lily: Wherever you want-eth. Kyra: Let's go help Ruksy find a way to reverse this. Mathilda: I got sick of waiting. Where is Peter? Kyra: Oh, yeah, he'd, um, gone by the time I got here. We can run my lines without him. whispering Go. Lily: Could we stop for a moment? Someone might be trying to find us. Peter: Yes, your kinsmen who forbid our love. If they see thee and I, no good shall come of it. Lily: I think we'll be safe here. Peter: Then rest with me, my lady, so that I may gaze upon your face. Your eyes sparkle like precious jewels. The color of your cheeks more glorious than the flowers of spring. Lily: Well, thank you, I do take care of my skin. Peter: So rich in beauty you are. You are my one and only love. Lily: "So rich in beauty"? Really? Peter: You are truly my heart's desire. How can you doubt it? Though the mountains be high and the seas storm tossed, I would follow three to the ends of the Earth. Lily: Mmm. Darra: I had no idea there were so many spells on reversing magic. Imogen: Is there one to reverse time? Then all of this never would have happened. Ruksy: I found it. A spell to remove personalities transferred from book covers to people. Darra: There really is such a spell? Ruksy: It seems to get quite a lot of use. Peter: If I could write the beauty of your eyes and in fresh numbers, all your graces. Lily: That is so beautiful. If only I could say something that lovely back. Peter: But you can. The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine. Lily: You mean... Peter: Let us never be parted again. Lily: Mmm. Kyra: Swear not by the moon. Thee the inconsistent moon that monthly changes in her circled orb. Hence... Maddie! Mathilda: Sorry. Peter is not answering. Okay, where has he got to? Kyra: Maybe he stopped for a snack. Mathilda: I still don't get it. This morning, his acting was awful. And a couple hours later, he's a star? Kyra: Maybe your directional approach inspired him. Mathilda: Well that's true. So why isn't it working on you? Kyra: Oh! I just had an idea of where he might be. Mathilda: Oh no, no! I am not losing both of my actors. powers down the lights. Will someone turn the lights back on? Kyra: You sure you can reverse it? Imogen: That's what Ruksy said. Kyra: Great! Let's find Peter. Imogen: You do realize whoever cast the spell has to reverse it. Kyra: Not a problem. Why would Lily refuse to turn Peter back? Peter: Will you follow me throughout the world? Lily: I will. Peter: And never leave my side? Lily: Oh yes. Yes! Thousand times yes. Peter: And never leave my side? Kyra: Where are they? Lily was meant to be minding Peter. Imogen: That might not have been such a good idea. Kyra: Why not? Hey! Romeo! Lily: Why do I have to turn him back? He said he wants to go away with me. He said he loves me. Kyra: This isn't real, Lily. Peter doesn't know what he's saying. Lily: It sounded like he did. Kyra: Lily, you deserve someone who doesn't need magic to tell you how wonderful you are. Imogen: Kyra's right. You want someone who really means it. Lily: Where will I find him? Kyra: I don't know. But one day you will. It's just not Peter. Peter: For what purpose are we come here? To plot our troth once more? Lily: Once more and forever. Parting is such... Peter: Sweet sorrow? But why must we part, my love? We have to travel the world. Lily: There is a journey, yes. But you must take it alone. Take this and gaze upon it. Peter: I know not the meaning of this. Lily: I'll never forget you, my sweet Romeo. Kyra: Peter? Peter: How come I'm wearing this? Kyra: We decided to rehearse here. Peter: I don't remember that. Kyra: That's because you were so into character you forgot where you were. It's the sign of a true actor. Peter: It is? Kyra: Come on. Mathilda's waiting for us. Mathilda: Okay, places everybody! And action! Kyra: Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Peter: But soft what light through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Mathilda: whistle What are you playing at? Do it like you did it at the cafe. Peter: I never rehearsed at the cafe. That can't be me. Mathilda: Oh, so it's your twin? Can he do the scene? Peter: Did I really do that? Kyra: Like I said, you were so in character, you forgot where you were. Peter: Acting is dangerous. I'm done. Kyra: Some actors peak early. Steve: Man with washing requesting entry. Kyra? Kyra: whispering Nailed it. 103 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1